


Run

by maemusicmelody



Series: Thousand Ways to Say I love you [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: No matter what, I'll keep chasing you.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bxanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/gifts).



“Catch me if you can!”

Her voice rang out and caused me to run faster. Man could that little girl run fast even on her tiny legs. I was even getting tired after all this running, and everyone knew how much I loved to run.

I could have caught up to her now, but I wanted to let her have her fun. Afterall, she was younger than me and would probably get frustrated if I caught up too fast. Ruby was always such a sensitive girl. If I made her cry, Dia would probably have my head, but either way, I wouldn't want her to cry. I loved to see her smile.

Faster. Faster.

I would chase her as long as it took me. It didn't matter how long time passed. I would let her run ahead of me, even if I could easily catch up to her and grab her. It may sound like a silly thing, but I don't know. Maybe I just like being able to see her in front of me. So I would always know she was really there? 

Or maybe the chase itself was just fun… running and running like there wasn't a care in the world. Knowing at anytime I could catch her and she would be mine?

Or maybe… maybe I was afraid? Afraid of what would happen when I finally did catch her. What if I caught her and the game would be over. Maybe Ruby would go home and just forget about me and all the fun we had. Maybe I would catch her and she wouldn't like it. She would get mad and never want to talk to me again. Maybe… maybe it was all in my head.

“Kanan-chan! Hurry up silly girl.”

Her soft giggles were like music to my ears. So innocent. So pure.

The small six year old was in her pink dress, long red hair tied up into pigtails with bright red bows. They bounced around as she ran faster and faster through the field of flowers that they were running up. It seemed like a dream. The sun was starting to set and I knew that I should hurry up and catch the little girl before it got dark. Dia and Mari were at the bottom of the hill waiting yet doing their own little game, aka Mari teasing Dia enough to get the raven haired girl to chase the blond around. But if Dia noticed it getting too dark and Ruby had wandered off, the older sister would surely get mad.

“Wait up, Ruby-chan!”

I called out as loud as I could, running faster on my 8 year old heels. But it seemed like no matter how fast I ran, I still couldn't catch up to her.

Faster… faster…

But was I really running as fast as I could?

Finally, I got on top of the hill just in time to see the sun setting above the horizon, kissing the sea with its gentle lights and reflecting off the crystal waters to make it sparkle. When I turned to look for the six year old, I couldn't find her. She wasn't there.

Instead was a young woman, maybe in her early twenties. She had long red hair that flowed to her back instead of the cute little pigtails, but it was the same shade of red. The pink dress was instead a light lavender gown and she had a dark black coat around her shoulders to keep her warm. The young woman turned around to look at me with the same emerald eyes as the little girl I once knew.

“You're getting slow, Kanan-chan. Maybe we should hit the gym again.”

She teased with a familiar giggle. Her voice was much more mature, yet I knew that voice by heart. It made my own heart skip a beat.

I reached out to touch her shoulder only to see that my hand was much bigger now. I guess I got older too huh? Time sure does past by fast when you're chasing a dream.

I wrapped my arms around her and chuckled, kissing the top of her head. I didn't feel scared anymore now that I felt her warmed against my skin.

Chasing… running…

But now she's mine, right? Now there was no need to worry.

“I love you, Ruby.” I whispered softly and nuzzled her.

I was happy. This is all I ever needed.


End file.
